Castle Romance
by Leela's Back
Summary: The sequel to Campfire Love, Joey and Mai fic.


This is the sequel to campfire love, the setting is still at duelist Kingdom but it's the night before the final in Pegasus's Castle. This is a lemon between Joey and Mai, so I hope you enjoy it, and if you do not like to read lemons or like to have sex then don't read this fic, thank you. By the way this a repost, different name same author. lol  
  
Oh and by the way for those who think this type of sex is too much, or find it unrealistic, why don't you try having sex first then say that again. The last time I posted this fic it seemed like people kept telling me that they couldn't see them doing this or that it reminded them of a porno they saw at a young age that traumatized them. (why your watching pornos at a young age I'll never know) but I assure you this type talking dirty does exist during sex, it's called a fetish, and everyone has one , one way or another. But whatever enjoy...again lol. ************************************************************  
  
"Now let's see here, if I'm going to be able to beat Yugi tomorrow my strategy has got to be flawless, and I will stay up all night planning if I have to" spoke Mai to herself as she sat on the sofa looking threw her cards thinking of different strategies and different ways to defeat Yugi in the up coming semifinals that will be taking place the following morning. Her and Yugi's Duel was up first, and she wanted to be good and ready for it. She knew if she was up against Yugi her tricks and schemes wouldn't work with him, no it had to be flawless skill and strategy to see who the best duelist would be. But Mai was beginning to become tired, but she was determine to stay up all night if need be in order to be prepared for her duel tomorrow. It was strange though, because of the fact that she was a semifinalist, her and the others where able to stay this night as guest at Pegasus's castle, they were all set up in beautiful and comfortable private rooms, and even though the bed looked extremely inviting Mai was not about to succumb to the temptations of sleep. Mai sighed as she looked up at the clock that was on the wall, is read 1:30am.  
"Wow, I have been at this long, I'm sure the others are sleep by now, maybe I should do the same" stated Mai to herself, but to be honest Mai wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried, her mind and her heart were fool with too much anxiety, after everything that she had been threw on this island in order to get to this point, it all came down to these last duels. If Mai beat Yugi tomorrow then she would still have Bandit Keith to worry about, and she may even have to duel Joey again.  
"Joey..." spoke Mai softly to herself as her thoughts dwelled on Joey Wheeler. She wore a small smile on her face as she thought about him. There was something very special about him. She thought about the conversation Mai had with Tea tonight after dinner. Tea told Mai just why Joey was in the tournament, the fact that he was there to win the 3 million dollar price money in order to pay for his little sister's operation surprised her. She had no idea just how noble, kind and loving he was until Tea told her that. The more Mai learned about Joey she more she liked. Mai also thought about the night she shared her food and campfire with Joey and his friends and the one night of passion they shared , she blushed lightly as those amorous memories were all coming back to her.  
"Oh well enough of this, I'm going to bed" and with that Mai walked over to her bed and begin to take off her clothes when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who in the world could that be at this hour?" spoke Mai as she walked over to the door.  
"Who is it?" spoke Mai threw the door.  
"It's me" came the familiar male voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent  
"Joey? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, could ya open up? I wanna talk to ya Mai" And with that Mai opened the door  
"Uh ...Hi" spoke Joey with a goofy grin on his face and he was slightly blushing.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I ...uh. .couldn't sleep"  
"Really Joey?"  
"Yeah...um ...can I come in? were ya sleepin"  
"No , I was just about to though"  
"Oh well...um...do ya want me to leave ya alone...I mean I can, I didn't mean to bother ya...I um was just....um...I'll just go..." and with that Joey begin to walk away.  
"...Um Joey you don't have to go" blurted out Mai Joey stopped in mid step and turned around.  
"Really?" spoke Joey with hope written all over his face  
"Yeah come on in" Joey walked in the room and closed and locked the door behind him, he stood there by the door watching Mai walking ahead of him. Her tight short skirt hugging the curves of her hips and she switched when she walked. He couldn't help but stare. His body grew hot as she stared at her bodacious bod.  
"Man what I wouldn't do for a rematch with her..." Spoke Joey lightly to himself  
"What was that Joey?" Asked Mai as she was now sitting on the couch looking at him strangely.  
"Huh? Oh um nothing...."  
"...Oh then why don't you stop being a twit for one night and have a seat with me" spoke Mai in a seductive voice as she patted the free space on the couch that was next to her.  
"Uh..yeah ...sure I can do dat...no problem" spoke Joey nervously as he sat next to her.  
"You know Joey I was just thinking about you" spoke Mai calmly  
"You were?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I was thinking about you too, that's why I came by Mai"  
"Oh really?" spoke Mai seductively with a sexy smirk on her face, she then slowly crossed her legs reveling a lot of thigh and leg. Joey found himself staring at her upper thigh; he wanted so badly to put his hands there, hell he wanted to put his hands all over her, just like the last time. He notice that Mai wasn't wearing her jacket and her big beautiful full breast were squeezed together making the most irresistible bundle of cleavage he had ever seen. He could feel his mouth water as he stared at her full melons that looked as though they were crying out to him for his touch. As Mai sat there next to him he watched as her breast heaved up and down because of her breathing.  
"So Joey" spoke Mai as she snapped him out of his thoughts  
"...um yeah"  
"What were you thinking about?" spoke Mai softly as she inched a little closer to Joey. When she did that Joey cleared his voice and felt a bit nervous.  
"Well...um...damn is it hot in here?" asked Joey nervously , he couldn't even make his statement because Mai was so distracting and Turing him on so bad, she was driving him crazy.  
"Joseph, your changing the subject, now tell me how were you thinking about me, that would give you the need to come to my room at this hour?" spoke Mai dryly but with a smug smirk on her face.  
"Alright, alright, but listen Mai, not for notin but I gotta ask ya somthin"  
"Oh? And what's that Joseph?"  
"Well I was thinking..."  
"Yes?" coached Mai  
"...Well, I gotta ask, were you serious about what you said the other night? You know when you said I could redeem myself, as long as I kept my mouth shut about us?" When he said that Mai just begin to lightly laugh to herself, she couldn't believe that he remembered that. The fact that on the night where they all shared a campfire and her food, right after Joey's duel with Rex Raptor, Mai went for a walk and Joey followed her without her knowing, and they ended up making love, right there in the woods under the moon and stars, but the thing was, Joey climaxed quickly and Mai told him if he ever wanted to redeem himself he could, but just don't tell anyone what they did"  
"Joey, Joey , Joey" spoke Mai as she continued to laugh  
"Huh? What?"  
"Joey, is that the only reason you came to my room? to see if you could have a easy lay?"  
"What? No, I just wanted to see if ya offer still stands, but I guess it doesn't , sorry I ever ask!" spoke Joey in a very annoyed voice. His voice had raised by then and his face was getting red, and Mai only continued to laugh, this annoyed Joey even more, and with that he stood up off the sofa.  
"I don't have to sit here and take this shit! I'm outta here!"  
"Fine, go" spoke Mai calmly as she continued to sit there with her legs crossed. She didn't seem phased with his outburst at all.  
"I am goin!!" yelled Joey as he begin to walk toward the door  
"But Joseph, just know when you walk out that door, my offer is gone"  
"Dat's fine wit me!" spoke Joey as he turned the knob  
"Is it?"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"I mean something brought you here, and I asked you what it was and you brought up my deal with you about sex, so apparently the whole purpose for you coming here was for a booty call, am I right Joseph?"  
"No!" snapped Joy sternly as he let go of the door knob  
"Oh come now Joseph, are you playing me for a fool, its written all over you face, your body language and your vibe, you clearly are just letting your teenage male hormones get the best of you" spoke Mai as she begin to laugh  
"Dat ain't true Mai!" Mai only continued to laugh  
"Will you stop already!? I mean it, dat ain't why I came here"  
"Then why did you come?" When she asked that Joey grew quite, he stood there in front of the door for a few second before he begin to talk.  
"...Listen Mai, I'm been doin a lot of thinking. I mean a lot of thinking, about everything, but it's really strange; even though I have lots of thoughts going threw my head, and I have a lot at stake here if I lose this tournament, I still find my thoughts going back to you...now I can't explain it, but your on my mind constantly, and well...I just wanted to talk to ya..." Joey then begin to trail off, his thoughts of her consuming him once again. Mai didn't know what to say to that, did he mean it? And if so where did this come from? They were both silent and just looked at each other from across the room staring into each others eyes. "Joey, I, I don't' know what to say"  
"Then don't say notin, it ain't no bust, just know that I ..." Joey begin to trail off, he wasn't sure if he should be telling Mai all this or not, he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about her since the other night, and it was driving him crazy every time he would see her and couldn't express his affection toward her. Every time he would look at her flashbacks of their night of passion danced in his head.  
"Joseph..." spoke Mai lightly as she snapped him out of his thoughts. "...Do you have to go?" she continue. When she asked him that he was shocked and it was written all over his face, did she really want him to stay? maybe she feels the same way. Thought Joey to himself.  
"Nah, I don't , not if you want me to stay"  
"I do" spoke Mai again her voice still very soft and inviting as she wore a simple smile across her lips.  
"Then I'll stay" and with that Joey walked back over to where Mai was and sat next to her once again, on this time no sooner than he sat down she slowly inched closer to him and place her head on his shoulder. Joey didn't know to react to this uncharacteristic display of affection that she bestowed upon him. He blushed uncontrollably and he slowly and shakily wrapped his arms around her.  
'damn why the hell am I so nervous' Joey thought to himself. 'I mean, come on, I slept with her already, I wasn't this nervous the last time, so what has made it different? We are still the same people right?' Joey was taken out of his thoughts when Mai spoke  
"Your heart, it's beating so fast"  
"Oh yeah well dat's because...um...well I'm nervous about the semifinals...yeah that's it..."  
"Oh..." was all Mai said, she sounded like there was more she wanted to say but she hesitated and became silent again and just laid there in is arms just being contend with there moment of silence. "...Um Joey?" started Mai again  
"Yeah"  
"Well there something that's been bothering me, ever since the other night..." started Mai 'Aw great here is comes, she's going to tell me how terrible I was, damn why did I have to cum so fast?' thought Joey to himself  
"...Look Mai I know what ya gonna say, and I can explain, you see I was..."  
"...A virgin?" interrupted Mai  
"Wha!?" spoke Joey in a panic stricken voice, he was not expecting her to say that, his face was completely red, he was extremely embarrassed by that, he didn't even know what to say. "Wha...Where...did you get a idea like dat from?...ha ha ha..tha...that's funny Mai...wow you had me going there for a second, good one...ha ha..." continued Joey's nervous laughter as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Joey, I'm serious" spoke Mai as she lifted up from his arms to make eye contact with him.  
"Wha!? Dat's crazy! You got to be kiddin me! I'm no vir..."  
"...Listen hon, Who do you think your trying to convince? Me? Or yourself, because I'm not buying it, I know a inexperience man in bed when I see one, or should I say feel one." Spoke Mai calmly  
"What!! Are you tryin to say I wasn't any good!!!" yelled Joey as he stood up  
"Calm down Joseph, that's not what I'm saying..."  
"...Then what are you saying Mai!? I'm all ears!"  
"Just what I said, you weren't very experienced, and that's okay. I just want to know if it was your first time or not, there is really no need to get upset..."  
"...Look I'm not a virgin okay so lets drop it!"  
"Oh I know your not a virgin...at least not anymore anyway." Answered Mai and with that she stood up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
"Damn it Mai! What the hell are you doing now! Get back out here, we're not done talkin about dis!" yelled Joey as he started to bang on the bathroom door.  
"Oh but I thought you wanted to drop it..." spoke Mai's voice from the other side of the door.  
"Well that's true but I don't want you thinking you were my first because that just ain't true..."  
"...Oh really Joseph" spoke her voice once again in an amused tone; she wasn't buying it at all. "Then tell me, you Brooklyn playboy, give me a name of one girl you been with..."  
"Sure dat's easy...well there was um...wait no...well then there was ah...um...well damn it! kissin and tellin is tacky, I'm not tellin you my business!" Yelled Joey as his face was incredibly red. Mai only laughed from inside the bathroom, this made Joey even angrier. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up!! What the hell are you doin in there anyway!"  
"Oh just slipping into something more comfortable"  
"Well hurry up and get out here, we're going to settle dis shit once and for all..." And with that said the bathroom door opened and out came Mai wearing a sexy lacy teddy, it was a light pink negligee, it was see threw, with spaghetti straps, it was extremely short, it stopped at her crotch, she wore lacy pink thong and that was just about it, The only thing that stop her from being naked was that thong and the short flimsy see threw martial of the negligee. When Mai walked out Joey's mouth dropped and he felt his member stiffen, he also notice he was drooling, so he quickly wiped the drool away, and he kept his eyes on Mai as she walked past him back over to the sofa and the coffee table, she picked up her deck that she had spread out on the table, and in order to do that she had to bend over, as Joey stood behind her. Joey's eyes were glued to her lovely backside.  
'Oh my God, she is wearin the hell out of that thong, damn, I think someone's been a bad girl, she need a spanking, and I'm just the man to give it to her...' Thought Joey to himself as he continued to stare at her bend over form He then walked over closer to her so that he was right behind her without her knowing it. Mai then slowly stood up with her deck in her hands, and before she notice him right behind her he forcefully grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body to him, her soft ass pressed up against his contrasting hard cock. When he grabbed her and felt his arousal she let out a shocked yelp, as she dropped her cards all over.  
"Joey...wha...what are you doing..."  
"Aw come on baby, I think you know what I'm doin.." softly spoke Joey as he begin to kiss her softly on the neck, as well as begin to slowly trace his hands from her soft panties to under her short gown traveling from her bellybutton to her breast. As he continued to kiss her gently on to neck he began to massage and grope her full perky breast savoring each touch and each caress, Mai moaned lightly at his touch.  
"Oh Joey..."  
Joey then turns her around to face him, he stares into her lovely big violet eyes for a moment, his mind was racing and his arousal continued to grow, his expression was a mixture of sensual seriousness with a hint of uncertainty, while Mai's face read the look sexy vulnerable endearment and want for him. Both of them were breathing heavily from there want and anticipation. Joey then slowly pulled her into a soft sensual kiss there tongues intertwined along with there bodies. Mai's moans were like music to Joey's ears, the more sounds of pleasure she made the more he wanted her. As they continued to kiss and caresses each Joey becomes overwhelmed with nervousness and insecurity and breaks from the kiss and turns away from her. Mai is surprised by this and is unsure of his reason for doing so, but something was bothering him and she knew it, she just didn't know what to say to him so that he would open up to her .Joey just stood there with his back facing her with his head down, it was obvious that something was wrong but Mai didn't know what. Mai walks up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Joey?" Joey didn't say anything just continues to stand there without facing her.  
"Joey? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Joey still stays silent.  
"Well if I did say something wrong I'm sorry, I was just joking with you with the virgin thing, really I was..."  
"...Mai...look maybe I should go...I'm sorry I grabbed you like dat...and well, I'm just sorry for wastin your time..." Finally spoke Joey while still not facing her, he just couldn't do it, he felt as if he just wasn't go enough to be doing this type of thing with her.  
She was right I am inexperienced in the makin love department. What the hell am I doin! a woman like her needs to be with a real man, I can't please her, I didn't do it last time. So what makes me think I can do it this time... thought Joey to himself.  
"Joseph what are you talking about, your not wasting my time? And as for the way you grabbed me...well I wasn't expecting it, but come on I didn't protest..."  
"Mai I can't..."  
"...You can't what? What are you talking about? And look at me damn it!" spoke Mai as she began to lose her patients she grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around and look at her. They both just stood there in brief silence staring at each other. Mai was extremely frustrated at this point, she was horny and he wasn't making any sense to her.  
"Well I'm waiting Joey , If your leaving you owe me some kind of a explanation!"  
"Look Mai, its not dat I don't want you...it's just dat..."  
"...It's what?"  
"...You were right" spoke Joey as now looked down at his feet with a heavy blush on his face. Mai didn't say anything he wasn't making any sense to her.  
What the hell is he talking about? Thought Mai to herself as she just continued to stare at him all the while he couldn't force himself to look up at her.  
"Joey? Your not making any sense! If something is wrong, tell me! What do you mean I was right? Right about what?"  
"Look don't worry about it! Just know you were right alright!" Yelled Joey out of frustration as he turned from her and began to walk to the door.  
"Fine Joseph! Just get out! I knew you were way too immature to understand what a woman needs! Its not like you were any good anyway! So if you want to leave go right ahead...little boy..." After Mai outburst Joey felt his body tremble and grow in heat, he was so angry that she would say all that. She didn't just hurt his feeling but she insulted his manhood. He just continued to stand there by the door shaking in anger.  
"How dare you speak dat way to me!" Finally yelled Joey out of no where, Mai didn't know what to say at first, it took her completely by surprise with that outburst.  
"Wha..well...how...how dare you just decide to just walk out on me! What the hell is your problem!? I thought we both wanted this!" Yelled Mai after she was finally able to get her thoughts together and words out.  
"Mai you don't understand..." spoke Joey with a much softer tone then before  
"Oh I understand alright, your just playing games! Your just like every other man I've come across, you think your little lower appendage is God's gift to all women, so you think you can play mind games with them, well let me tell you something Joseph Wheeler! It was good, but it wasn't that good for you to be acting like this! I can have basically any man I want so...."  
"...DAMN IT! You think I don't know that shit!! I know you can have any guy you want, I ain't playin games with ya!! Look I told ya that you were right, what else do ya want from me!!!"  
"Right about wha..."  
"...I WAS A VIRGIN!! YOU WERE MY FIRST!!!" yelled Joey, he couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her, and that secret was tearing him apart on the inside, that's why he was acting so strange the whole time, and when she brought that up to him earlier it made him feel even more insecure because she knew that's why he couldn't last with her that long like before because this would only be the second time that he ever had sex. Joey's embarrassment was obvious and Mai wasn't expecting his outburst, she didn't know what to say. She suspected that she was his first but she wasn't sure, in any case she didn't think it bothered him that much even if he was a virgin. But she could really tell that he was embarrassed. They both stood there for a few moments not knowing what to say to the other. I uncomfortable silence was becoming too much for Joey, if there was one thing that he didn't want Mai to know, the fact that she was his first was one of them.  
Aw man, what the hell was I thinking? Why did I just tell her that? Great now I'll never live this shit down... thought Joey to himself as he still at this point couldn't look at her.  
"Joey..." spoke Mai in a soft voice, she had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she really felt that she should say something.  
"Yeah..."  
Mai then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and forced him to look into her eyes. "Its okay." Spoke Mai simply as she moved in slowly for a passionate kiss. Once again there bodies intertwined and there lips locked. Mai then broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with much patents and care.  
"I understand." Was all she said  
"Mai...I'm sorry I couldn't..."  
"...Shh don't say anything else" interrupted Mai and she went in for another kiss. There kiss was long and lingering as Mai pressed her aroused hot body against his, with her hands roaming his thick tasseled hair. Joey's tongue traveled threw her mouth as his hand traveled all over her body.  
"Oh God Joey, I just adore your touch..." purred Mai in his ear. Mai then slowly took one of her hands and allowed them to travel from his hair to his chest down to his crotch. She felt how big and hard he was for her and she shuttered with anticipation and want for him. Joey moved his hand under her negligee and began to caress and grope her breast, causing Mai to let out an amorous gasp. He then moved to kiss and lick her softly on the neck while she massaged his manhood gently threw his pants. Mai then slowly broke away from him with a smirk on her face. Both of there breath was ragged it was obvious that there want and desire for each other was equally intense. Oh my God...my attraction to him is more intense then I realized. Well I want him, so there is no backing out of this, and this time I'll teach him a thing or two while I'm at it... thought Mai to herself and with that she took him by the hand and lead him to the bed. She then took his jacket off fallowed by his shirt, next she tugged at his pants, and when they were taken off she aggressively pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Joey didn't protest at this behavior at all, in fact he welcomed it, it took most of the stress off of him to perform well. Mai began to kiss him and touch him all over his body, she started kissing him on his neck which continued on down to his chest. Her hands were all in his hair and they soon found there way back down to his throbbing dick that were being suppressed by his boxers. Mai then began to slowly grind her hot wet pussy upon his throbbing stiff member.  
"Oh shit..." was all Joey could let out in a breathy cry of pleasure. He wasn't sure how much he could take, he knew he didn't want to cum quick this time so he really had to suppress and control his urges. As Mai continued to grind and rub against his intensely aroused cock she continued to kiss him on the neck while he roughly groped her big firm tits. The see threw teddy wasn't helping his self-control, because every time he would look up at her he was met by two huge bouncing tits with the most beautiful hard rosebud nipples he'd ever seen, he wanted so bad to take them in his mouth.  
"Oh God Joey...you...you...have no idea how bad I want you, and how bad I want you to fuck me..." cried out Mai between gasps of pleasure. Joey couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, he quickly pushed her off him and onto her back and climbed on top of her pinning her arms down to her sides. He then lifted the flimsy fabric of her negligee and buried his face into her full breast. Mai let out a breathy gasp as he took one hand and began to slowly stroke and fondle her hot wet center over her panties all the while relished her large tits with his tongue. Joey's primal instinct was taking over as he continued his sexual advances upon his prey. He continued to lick and suck on her tits while grinding himself against her. He felt the heat coming from between her legs every time he compressed himself against her. Mai's moans was like a orgasmic orchestra of amorous harmony to his ears.  
"Mai...baby I can't take dis anymore..." whispered Joey between deep huffs of lust.  
"Then what are you waiting for...lover..." spoke Mai in the most provocative voice and a sexy smirk as she looked up at him. With that Joey wasted no time , he quickly pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. He then vigorously took his boxers off, while Mai pulled her negligee off. Joey looked down at Mai perfect little body as she laid there underneath him. Her eyes looked into his inviting him to proceed and at the moment he felt his self-doubt and anxiety return to him, He gulped real hard and tried to ignore his fast throbbing heart. Mai noticed his body language and softly smiled up at him while wrapping her arms around him pulling him down to her. She then kissed him softly in the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
"Relax Joseph, you'll be just fine." And with that Mai kissed him on the lips and Joey proceeded to enter her. He pushed himself inside her slowly and gently and was welcomed with the hot, tight, wet, abode of her feminine center. Joey felt that he was about to cum right then and there, but he fought it back, as he heard Mai gasp for air, as she latched on to his back. Joey's movements were slow and uncertain, as first, but then Mai pulled him into another kiss as she clawed his back. Mai bucked her hips upward to meet his movments, His thrust were slow and yet powerful, he didn't want to start out too fast as her knew it would result in him cumming quickly. Joey closed his eyes and enjoyed this embodiment of paradise he was experiencing. Mai's hot, wet, tight, center engulfed him. Mai wrapped her legs around him as he continued his movements, she felt his big, hard, long, shaft continue to penetrate her all the while he couldn't take his hand off her tits, he slowly continued to fondle and caress them softly. This was driving her crazy, she still continued to want for more form him. She yearned for more of him, she wanted to feel all of his enormous manhood inside of her, and she could tell her was holding back.  
"Oh God...Joey. This is torture...please give me more...I want more...harder faster!" screamed Mai as she pulled his hair with one hand and scratched his back with the other. Joey tried to hold back all her could but he couldn't postpone this any longer.  
If you want more Mai, then baby that's just what your going to get! Thought Joey to himself as her plunged himself into her harder and faster than before. Mai gasped at the pain and pleasure of it all, as she felt his hard cock's piercing into her abdomen with each aggrieve slam she felt tears fall down her face.  
"Oh yes! Joey!" screamed Mai as the tears continued to race down her face. Joey suddenly noticed her tears and it freaked him out, causing him to stop immediately.  
"Oh Shit!, Mai are you okay? Did I hurt ya?" spoke Joey in a panic stricken voice. When he said that Mai looked at him with aggravation in her eyes, but she just took a deep breath because she knew this was only his second time.  
"Okay, look Joseph. The first lesson in making love to me is when you hear me scream your name out it pleasure...DON"T STOP!" spoke Mai as she tried to keep her composure but the last part of her comment she couldn't hold back.  
"Oh...well...um..."  
"...Come on continue, I want more, so come here..." spoke Mai in the more seductive voice and she pulled him down to her and they kissed. Joey continued his movements just as he left off, and her felt Mai tightin up around his member, he felt her get wetter.  
Oh shit...she is feelin better than before...fuck I can't cum this soon...hold it in Joey hold it in...thought Joey to him self as he slammed his eyes shut and grit his teeth together. Mai looked up at him and saw this, so she thought that a change would be good.  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lay down on your back, it's mama's turn now..." spoke Mai with a smirk on her face. And with that Joey got off of her and laid on his back as she climbed on top of him .Mai then eased Joey inside of her and slowly began to ride his dick. Joey looked up at her as her tits bounced up and down from her movements.  
"Oh shit..." was all Joey could say , she looked and felt so good.  
"Oh God Joey!! Your dick is so good!" screamed Mai and she begain to fuck him faster, she was bouncing up and down on his dick with much speed and want. Joey grabs her waist and begins to slam dick back up at her. There movements were both in sink with each other.  
"Yeah dat's right Fuck me baby!" yelled Joey  
"Oh Joey! Call me names!!" screamed Mai as she continued her movements all the while her eyes were shut tight  
"huh?..." was all Joey could say as he had no idea what she was talking about. Call her names? What the hell is she talking about? Though Joey, he was baffled as he thought this was a odd request.  
"Yes! Oh Joey, call me a bitch! Call me a slut! Oh please!" cried out Mai as she continued to enjoy the feeling of his hard rode slamming in and out her. Joey hesitated at first in her request, but her soon gave into her.  
"Yeah that's right fuck this dick you fuckin bitch!" yelled Joey as he thrust up at her with more power and force as he pulled her down on it by the waste to accommodate his own movements.  
"Oh yes! You motherfucker!" yelled Mai as sweat glisten down her body. Surprisingly Mai's name calling turned Joey on more.  
"Mai your such a fucking whore!" yelled Joey back  
"Yes I am! Fuck this whore's pussy you son of a bitch!" screamed Mai That was it Joey couldn't take it he pushed her off him.  
"Get on your fucking knees bitch!" commanded Joey Mai did just as she was told and Joey proceeded to get behind her, he quickly slammed his dick inside of her pussy, earning a scream from Mai. He had both of his hands on her small waste as he continued to slam cock into her from behind. Mai enjoyed every inch of him as he continued to pump in and out of her quickly and forcfuly.  
"Oh God yes ! Fuck this pussy! You big dick motherfucker! Fuck me!!"  
"Ya damn strait I'm a keep fuckin you! You fuckin slut, you nasty cheap whore!!!" yelled Joey as he continued to ram his shaft in and out of Mai over and over again.  
The two of them were so turned on by each other, they both didn't want this to ever end.  
"I hate you! You stupid bastard!" yelled Mai  
"Yeah I hate you to you nasty dirty slut! All ya good for is a good fuck!" continued Joey as his movements were at his max speed. "I bet I can fuck you when ever I want huh bitch" continued Joey  
"Oh yes! Whenever you want this pussy is yours! All yours!"  
"Oh God..." was all Joey could say, her saying that turned him on so much, he knew it was coming, he couldn't take it anymore, seeing the round soft cheeks of her ass jiggle each time her slammed in her, hearing her scream out in pleasure and then hear her say this pussy was his did it for him. They had been having sex for a little over a hour, and this was it for him. He slammed into her one last time, and it was over.  
Joey pulled out of her and clasped on the bed, and Mai turned and laid next to him stroking his hair out of his face. They were both breathing hard and exhausted but yet satisfied.  
"Aw man, that was...great..." spoke Joey as he tried to catch his breath, he then pulled at Mai's waist to bring her close to him.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." spoke Mai with a smirk on her face when she said that Joey looked up at her wearing a concerned expression.  
"What about you Mai? Did you like it? You didn't cum did you?"  
"No Joseph, but that's okay I don't have to cum to enjoy sexy hon, you were great..."  
"...but?"  
"...but nothing, you were great. I think I want to keep you around, do you do house calls?" spoke Mai with a smirk on her face.  
"Anything to get some of that good pussy again baby" and with that they kissed on last time.  
"Well I guess you better head back to your room, it's really late, and we both need our rest for the finals in the morning" spoke Mai  
"Yeah ya right, I'll see you in the morning Mai" spoke Joey as he got out of the bed and walked over to his clothes and started getting dressed. When he was fully dressed he looked over at Mai. She was still naked but wrapped the sheets of the bed around her.  
"Well what are you waiting for you better get going hon"  
"Your right, its just that...that...well Mai...I...I just want to...to..."  
"Well, spit it out Joey I don't have all night you know..." Joey just gulped really hard and walked back over to the bed.  
"I know that after tonight it will be a while before we are intimate like this again, and well...I...I...aw fuck it.." spoke Joey as he leaned down to kiss Mai one last time on the lips, as they deepened there kiss each of them moaned and enjoyed it as if it was there last time. Mai then broke the kiss.  
"Now stop that...we both need our rest, and if you keep that up, I'd probably never let you go..."  
yeah that the plain Mai...I don't want you to let me go and I don't want to let you go...you mean so much more to me then sex, damn if only I could tell you...thought Joey to himself.  
"well anyway I guess your right Mai, goodnight and good luck for tomorrow..." Spoke Joey as he headed out the door.  
"Thanks but luck will have nothing to do with my win, night Joey, and remember don't tell anyone what we did"  
"Don't worry, I ain't" and just like that he was gone. Mai tugged up at the sheets as if they were going to comfort her somehow, Joey had just left and she already missed him.  
  
The End ? 


End file.
